


Bam

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: They go to the future, and Ben is alive again.





	Bam

Bam

Ben groaned as his body hit the pavement. He smiled at the fact that, for the first time in a long time, he could feel things again. He sat up slowly, eyes searching for his siblings. They were all spread out around the courtyard, gradually coming to.

Ben didn’t really mind that he was back in his 13 year-old body, gangly limbs and all. He stood up, aided by the tree he had conveniently landed by. When he lifted his head, he saw that all the eyes in the courtyard were on him.

He had just lifted his hand to wave, when he got hit by the string-bean that was teenaged Luther. The others followed in quick succession, wrapping their arms around their previously dead brother.

All of the stress and anxiety from the apocalypse washed away, and all sins were temporarily forgiven. By the time the group-hug fell apart, it felt like they had lived another lifetime. Plans and solutions could wait, cause for the first time in 16 years, they were all together.


End file.
